Ryan Brook
Pyrokinesis Pyro mimicry Electrokinesis |relations = Unnamed parents † Unnamed uncle Unnamed aunt |enemies = Ren Johnson, Austin Walker, Abigail Redstone, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Akira Kazami, Wendy Francis, Ayame Watanabe, Rika Yoshida, Takeshi Fujimura, Deadly Dragon Gang, John Hancock high School Bullies |first appearance = "Basic" |last appearance = "Endgame, Part 2" |portrayed by: = Nolan North |weapons = Ryan Brook's power stabilizing headband}} Ryan Brook is a pyrokinetic E.V.O. with the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Following his defeat in hands of Ren Johnson, he eventually joined The Pack and was forced by Van Kleiss to use an special headband that allows him to control his powers. Ryan harbored deep mental instabilities, because of his E.V.O. mutation, the death of his parents and people seeing and treating him as a freak. Raised by his uncle and aunt in New York, Ryan was living a though life that is going to drive him into insanity. After Ren Johnson defeated him for the first two times in the Ohio Resort 1.17, "Basic" and Okinawa, Japan, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Once he returned to New York, because his uncle and aunt found him on a deserted island on Japan, Ryan challenged Ren to a final duel; however, his final defeat at the hands of the Deadly Dragon Gang caused him to suffer a complete mental breakdown. 2.19, "Grounded" History Early life As a child, Ryan’s family used to be a very happy one, and his parents gave a stuffed tiger as an early birthday present. He did not have friends before, he tried to befriend some children in the park that was near his house, but the children could not remember him every time they see him. Sometime after the Nanite Event, Ryan mutated into an E.V.O. with fire-controlling powers as a child, but retained his human appearance and traits. One day, when he was testing out his powers at the park, he accidentally burned a young boy's hands, much to the shock of the other children at the park, causing Ryan to be treated as a monster. The boy's mother was angry at Ryan for burning her son. The children's parents confront Ryan's about their son and yelled at them. His parents berated Ryan for that and called him a freak as well, causing him to cry and lock himself on his room. 2.15, "Night Falls" Ryan became distanced from other children and bullied by them on school, due to his abilities. He once unleashed an explosion of fire out of rage in front of some fifth-graders when they made him lose his temper while bullying him. His father slapped him, as punishment. Ryan believed to have deserved this, because he is a freak. As a response, Ryan used his powers to burn his home out of rage, killing his parents in process, although he survived the fire. This caused Ryan to become mentally unstable. 2.15, "Night Falls" Following the death of his parents, Ryan decided to live with his uncle and aunt in New York and was enrolled to a school. 1.17, "Basic" As a teenager, Ryan used his powers to burn the hangout under the 39th Street Bridge of the gang from John Hancock High School, being chased by them as a result, he also isolated himself from others. One day, in his old high school, he was treated as a freak by all of his schoolmates, which provoked Ryan to burn the school in a rage with his powers, almost killing the students there. Following that incident, Ryan locked himself on his room, with him not going to school because of the constant bullying. When he finally came out of his room, wearing a hoodie, his uncle and aunt yelled at him for being so antisocial. Ryan then argued with them and ran away from home. Season One Basic Following his arguement with his uncle and aunt, Ryan was living in the streets Season Two Night Fall Grounded Season Three Mind Games Ryan, still in a feral state, was seen being held by Providence with his mouth gagged by a muzzle and strained by a straitjacket. Upon seeing Peter Meechum and several Black Pawns pass by his cell, he slammed himself against its bars. Endgame, Part 1 Endgame, Part 2 Personality Ryan is a hot-headed, aggresive, impulsive, violent, nasty, sarcastic, selfish, distant and unstable sociopath, a result of spending years being treated as a monster and also, his insanity. Ryan preferred to isolate from people. Ryan has an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society. In the past, he tried to make friends with people, but his attempts at friendship always fail because of his powers. He also viewed everyone around him as his enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. It wasn't until Van Kleiss showed his compassion, that Ryan began to have hope in his life again. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Van Kleiss, Ryan's rage at the world continued to grow, which Van Kleiss intentionally drove him towards. Later, Ryan begins to show more signs of a fragile mentality. For all of his self-assurance, he is momentarily driven into rage when Jake squirted him with a water gun to save Wendy, who was taken hostage, and Edwin used his water-controlling powers to take him down. After his fight with Ren underwater at the pool, Ryan's fire-controlling powers were completely shut down, as water can shut down fire. The enraged E.V.O swore revenge on the gang and was seen glaring at them when their school trip on the Ohio Resort was over. While it was apparent that Ryan held himself in high regard above his enemies, his sudden defeat drove him to the edge for an instant, hinting at just how unstable he would later prove to be. Ryan's mentality continued to crumble after his trip on the Ohio Resort. When he attacked Ren and the gang at Okinawa, Japan, Ryan was evidently losing his sanity, as his attacks became far more vicious and he was shown to be obsessed with killing Ren. 2.15, "Night Falls" When Ren finally defeated Ryan for the last time and chained him to the ground, Ryan screamed in anger and breathed fire uncontrollably, furiously struggling to break himself free, falling into complete insanity. He dragged himself along the ground helplessly, as the Ren, Edwin and the rest of Deadly Dragon Gang looked on in pity and horror. This breakdown was the culmination of his E.V.O. mutation, the death of his parents by the cause of his powers, the fact of being seen and treated as a freak by the people, and finally, his defeats by the Deadly Dragon Gang. Ryan was admitted into Providence, where he was closely monitored and observed, as he was unable to be sent to a mental health facility, since he will burn it out with his powers uncotrollably. 2.19, "Grounded" Later on, a clearly mentally unstable Ryan began to spy on his mentally unstable former leader, Van Kleiss to figure out what is he doing and accepted the task of coaxing The Consortium's purpose and intentions from Ren, stating they might plan something in mind. However, he was moved into a mental health facility on a nearby city in New York, after being cured from his pyrokinetic powers after the Worldwide Cure event. Physical appearance Ryan has long dark brown hair that ends just adove his shoulders, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wears a short sleeved orange shirt under a black vest, olive-colored shorts, white calf-length socks, black boots, and black wristbands on each wrist. When first introduced, he wore a dark gray hoodie, not wanting to be recognized because of his powers. When his powers are activated, his hair turns red and flows above his head and his eyes also turn amber. After joining The Pack, his normal appearance remains the same, but now he wears a golden metal headband, which helps him maintain control over his powers, with two wires on both sides that are linked to a large metal collar. As a child, his hair was shorter. He wore a red shirt, blue shorts, white socks and red shoes. When he was in the Ohio Resort's water park and then in Okinawa, Japan, he wore red trunks and a white t-shirt. After he was sent to a mental institution, his hair has grown longer and unkempt and appears paler and thinner than before with dark circles under both eyes that still glisten with madness. Powers and abilities E.V.O. abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Ryan has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire. When his powers are activated, his hair turns red and flows above his head and his eyes also turn amber. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire blasts, flaming discs, fire tornadoes and fire whip. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. Ryan can also use his flames to create jets of flames, whirling disks, and blades of fire. However, when Ryan uses his powers to produce a greater amount of flames, he becomes exhausted easily. His fire is also strong enough to shatter and melt Austin's ice. However, when water touches his skin, his powers shut down, making him unable to use his powers. It is said that his powers are linked directly to his anger, the reason behind why they go out of control whenever he gets angry. Ryan has little control of his powers. He uses a special headband, to help restrain them. As Ryan gradually lost his sanity after his second defeat at Okinawa, his powers became unfocused and wild, making him all the more dangerous, however it also resulted in him becoming exhausted much more easily than usual. Despite his state of mind, his attacks on the Deadly Dragons during his final duel proved ferocious and destructive, and he was still able to fire lightning accurately. However, his mental instability still weakened his battlefield prowess, and this ultimately resulted in his defeat at the hands of Ren. He displayed the ability to breathe fire as he struggled against his chains, but this was only brought about by his madness and rage in his defeat. 2.19, "Grounded" :*'Pyro mimicry': Ryan has the ability to transform his body into a mass of fire, which would render any physical assault ineffective. *'Electrokinesis': Besides of manipulate fire, he is able to create and guiding lightning. Despite his increasing insanity, he is still able to create and shoot lightning. Appearances Trivia * References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Villains Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jess0312